This invention relates to planar transferred electron devices (TED) and more particularly to signal processing devices utilizing such transferred electron devices. These TED devices are also referred to as Gunn logic devices. Planar transferred electron logic devices (TED) offer switching speeds on the order of 20 to 50 picoseconds with delay-dissipation products of 1 to 2 picojoules. Such speeds are not possible with CMOS (Complementary MOS) or ECL (Emitter Coupled Logic) devices. Such planar transferred electron devices are particularly useful for performing, gigabit rate signal processing, Fast Fourier Transforms, etc. These devices, however, generally do not provide large current drops which is essential to obtain large voltage outputs required for fan-out. A load resistor is usually placed in series with the devices for achieving the voltage drop with the associated current drop. A large series resistor will increase the voltage swing across the device but large load resistors may mean large RC time constants and as a result reduce the speed of operation. An attempt has been made to provide an active load instead of a resistive load. For example, an FET has been proposed as a load resistor to achieve an active load. This is described by K. Mause, et al in the proceedings of the Fourth Biennial Cornell Electrical Eng. Conf., 1973, Cornell University, Ithaca, N.Y., entitled "Monolithic Integration of Gallium Arsenide-Gunn Devices for Digital Circuits." The material requirements and the processing steps are somewhat different for FETs and TEDs. FET's have a thickness requirement where the nd product (thickness times doping density) be less than 5 .times. 10.sup.11 cm.sup.-.sup.2. The TED device, however, has a doping density times thickness requirement that it be greater than 1 .times. 10.sup.12 cm.sup.-.sup.2.